Two Can Play That Game
by thecon12
Summary: Erica feels a little neglected and decides to get Callie's attention - Callica


A bored hour + a friends strange prompt = a rather pointless but fun one-shot.

**Two Can Play That Game**

Relax...

That was the only word floating around in Erica's mind as she scrubbed out from her final surgery of the day. For the last week Seattle seemed to have some unknown current flowing through it which made any minor heart surgery change from a routine procedure into a hellish complication that took twice as long as it normally should to complete.

The blonde grabbed a towel to dry her hands and rolled her neck, trying to ease the burning tension out of her muscles; she'd been stuck in surgery for the last six solid hours and now she couldn't wait to finally kick her shoes off and unwind.

Erica opened her locker, hanging up her stethoscope and scrub cap on the little hook and pulled out her bag; instantly grabbing her phone and checking her messages. Not only had this week meant that she'd been trapped elbow deep in some poor person's chest in the tiny OR for more than twelve hours every day, but also that she'd barely seen Callie at all.

She'd briefly caught the younger woman for a quick lunch break at the start of the week only to be called into an emergency surgery ten minutes after sitting down, and after that, the only other time she'd heard Callie's voice was when she called her to cancel their date; the younger woman had grumbled back in response about how they never got to see each other and how soon she'd need to think about replacing her obsession with kissing the blonde with something else.

A frown settled onto Erica's face when she noticed the lack of missed calls and messages on her phone, this was the second night in a row that Callie hadn't even attempted to call her and she was starting to get a little worried that the dark-haired woman was rethinking their relationship. She hurried to shrug on her jacket, throwing her bag over her shoulder and headed out of the hospital. Her body ached and her eyes felt a little heavy as she walked out into the cool evening air, but all she could think about was Callie and how she wanted nothing more than to spend the weekend wrapping herself in the younger woman's embrace.

Luckily for her, Callie lived only minutes from the hospital, a quick walk across the street and she'd be right there on her doorstep. When they'd first gotten together a little under a year ago, the blonde had been appalled when Callie announced she was moving in to a bigger apartment with Cristina; things had only just started between them and Erica was pretty sure Yang lingering around all of the time would be the last thing they'd need while they worked through their confusion.

Surprisingly enough, Callie had managed to convince her pretty damn quickly that living only minutes from the hospital would only help to enhance their relationship; lunch breaks had quickly turned from meeting to eat in the cafeteria to heated make-out sessions on the younger woman's bed. She had to admit, escaping to be together at the apartment was much better than grabbing ten minutes together in one of the dingy on-call rooms.

Things had even gotten easier when Cristina had walked in on them making out on the couch; she'd simply shrugged and asked them to get off of the jacket she'd left there the night before, and after that situation any awkwardness she'd felt about being in the apartment had vanished. With Callie everything felt effortless, natural, and being away from her these last few days had made her crave the dark-haired woman terribly.

Erica rattled her knuckles against the door and waited patiently for an answer. She looked down at her watch a minute later to check the time, hoping that it wasn't late enough for Callie to be sound asleep. She scoffed when she read it was only 10.00pm and knocked again; when no one answered the door she grabbed the handle and smiled when the door opened.

The blonde stepped inside, settling her bag on the kitchen counter and shrugging off her jacket, throwing it over the back of a chair as she went in search of Callie. She stopped when she entered the living room and leant her body against the doorway, arms crossed over her chest as her eyes drank in the sight before her.

The room boomed with the loud noise of explosions, gunfire, and men yelling; different shades of light dancing around the dimly lit room, where Callie was sitting crossed legged in front of the couch, her back leaning against it for support as her attention stayed focused on the large television; her hands gripped tightly around what appeared to be a plastic controller, as her fingers flurried over the buttons in a desperate dance.

Erica rolled her eyes at the persistent noise and Callie's complete oblivious state, "Hey stranger."

A smile graced Callie's face at once at the sound of the older woman's voice, "Hey you," her eyes stayed trained on the TV, and she muttered a curse into the air; her brow furrowing as her fingers bashed the buttons on the controller in her grasp even harder.

Erica took a couple of steps into the room, curious to see what was so exciting that it was holding all of the younger woman's concentration. Her mouth fell into a straight line as she took in the little characters on the screen; men shooting at monster looking things and throwing grenades at them in what appeared to be a dark, desolate environment.

She'd never understood how people got obsessed with these game consoles, how someone could get so immersed into a fake world where they controlled a little computer generated character with buttons, and yet here she was, standing in her girlfriends apartment for the first time in days, and she hadn't even torn her eyes away from the screen to greet her.

"Where's my welcome kiss?" Erica tried a different approach to get the dark-haired woman's attention. In response Callie made a couple of kissing noises into the air, her eyes never leaving her game. The blonde huffed and moved further into the room, "You're seriously not going to get up and give me a kiss? I haven't seen you properly all week."

Callie nodded, biting her lip in concentration and letting out a smug laugh a second later, "Take that sucker! Gotcha!"

Erica shook her head in annoyance; she couldn't believe that even the offer of a kiss had been completely ignored, Callie clearly had replaced her obsession with kissing her; she was horrified to know that the younger woman had managed it in such little time, and what made it even worse was that this stupid game was what had taken her place.

"Cal-lee..." the blonde sing-songed her name as she moved closer, hoping that her playful tone and mere presence would break though Callie's awareness.

"Huh, what? I mean sure, how was your day?" Callie glanced at her quickly before turning back to the game, licking at her bottom lip and breaking into a grin as she killed one of the monsters.

Erica sighed, clearly her night of relaxing with her girlfriend was going right out of the window and instead she'd be forced to suffer the irritating racket of the childish game, while Callie paid half attention to her. She moved over to the couch and plopped down on it in defeat as she let out a breath, "My day was fine, long, but fine. How was yours?"

A lack of response passed between them again as Callie kept her gaze fixed on the screen, "Glad your day was- oh die you piece of crap!" Erica lifted her eyes to the screen and felt a headache settle behind her eyes, another reason she hated these stupid games, the constant loud noise and flashing images, it made her feel sick, "My day was okay, boring actually."

Erica nodded and dropped her eyes back to Callie, "Yeah, it looks it," she lifted her fingers to massage her temples.

After a few minutes of sitting aimlessly, Erica pushed herself up and scooted along the couch, positioning herself so that she was sitting behind Callie, her legs resting either side of the dark-haired woman's body. When Callie failed to react to her again, the blonde leant forward and rested her hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently before brushing Callie's dark hair away from her neck. Erica dipped her head down towards the younger woman, and lowered her lips onto the soft skin of her neck; trailing moist kisses over honey skin.

Callie felt her eyes flutter shut at the first contact of Erica's mouth of her skin, and forced herself not to lose her concentration on the game, she'd worked hard to get to this point and she couldn't give up when she'd gotten so close to the end.

Erica dragged her lips over Callie's pulse point, nipping at the sensitive skin before soothing it over with her tongue. She heard the younger woman's breath hitch and smirked against her skin, licking a molten pathway up to her ear; she sucked the lobe in between her lips and nibbled at it with her teeth, revelling in the knowledge that it never failed to drive the dark-haired woman crazy.

The blonde slid her hands down the sides of Callie's arms, scratching her nails hard enough over the fabric of the younger woman's shirt to make her shiver. Erica trailed her tongue around the shell of Callie's ear at the same time her hands skittered over the brunette's chest and glided through the opening of her button down shirt; her hands instantly cupping the younger woman's breasts.

Callie felt her head loll back as Erica teased the sensitive skin on her neck, "Ericaaa don't," she whined out in a breathy murmur and tried to regain her focus, "This level is so hard... I'm almost fin-" she moaned as the blonde's skilled thumbs brushed over her nipples; the thin fabric of her bra not hiding their hardened form.

Erica kissed across her jaw, over her flushed cheek and back to breath against her ear, "It'll have to wait because I'm nowhere near finished," she tweaked Callie's nipples between her fingers and smirked when the younger woman moaned her name, "You're driving me insane Cal..."

"Wait..." Callie flailed her fingers over the controller as Erica's teeth nibbled against her neck again, desperately searching for the button to pause the game, "Baby jus a sec..." she hit out at the controller and felt relief flood her body when the noise in the room dropped into a blanket of quiet.

Callie twisted her head and reached a hand behind her, weaving her fingers through the older woman's blonde curls as she crashed their mouths together; their tongues swiftly coming together in a mutual dance of lust. Erica felt Callie tug at her as she pulled away from the younger woman's lips and let herself be pulled off of the couch and down to the floor.

Before she knew what was happening Callie was covering her body with her own and her pouty, kissed bruised lips were hovering only millimetres away from her own. Dark brown eyes twinkled playfully as they connected with her own and she watched a smile grace the younger woman's beautiful face, "Hi."

Erica smiled back, "Hi," she curled her fingers around the back of Callie's neck and tugged the dark-haired woman's mouth back down to her own; murmuring her satisfaction against soft lips. She felt Callie's deft fingertips slip underneath her top and skim across her stomach as the younger woman's thigh rubbed against her centre in just the right way.

Callie trailed her lips down to the blonde's neck, sucking on her supple flesh and making Erica arch up into her. She groaned when the older woman drew their mouths together and nipped at her bottom lip before pushing at her shoulders, "Wait, I think you were right baby," Erica shoved at Callie and forced herself up onto her elbows, "I should let you play your game," she watched the lustful look on the younger woman's face change into a look of confusion as she manoeuvred out from under her body and stood up; fixing her dishevelled clothes.

"What? Erica, you've got to be kidding me." Callie looked up at her scandalised.

Erica bent down and picked up the controller, passing it to Callie and smirking, "Nope, not kidding at all. You just keep bashing away at the buttons on this thing Cal, do what you need to do to finish your game," she took a couple of step backwards, "I'll just go and make a start without you," she smirked as she turned away from the younger woman and sauntered off towards the bedroom; two could definitely play this game of neglect.

The blonde laughed at the sound of bare feet hurriedly padding across the floor, and scampered onto the bed; Callie following quickly behind her. The younger women was swift in her movements to straddle Erica's hips; grabbing the older woman's hands between her own and pinning them above the blonde's head while she leant down to kiss her deeply.

Callie nipped at Erica's lip as she pulled back from their kiss and slid a hand between their bodies, "And for future reference, the only buttons I need to be pressing..." she shoved her hand inside the blonde's slacks and easily teased her aroused bundle of nerves, "Are yours."

Erica moaned as Callie's fingers worked against her clit, and reached up to pull the younger woman's lips back down to her own as her body relaxed into the reunion she'd wanted all week.

Two people can always play the game, only in times like this; it didn't matter for a single second who actually won.


End file.
